Memories With You
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Bagaimana jikalau suatu saat kau harus kehilangan dengan orang yang kau sayangi? Dan kau bertemunya 5 tahun kemudia, tetapi dia sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda? Killua x Retz


Halo, Ini Yukineko *Lambai2 Tangan* Kali ini Yukineko yang dibantu mikir dan edit sama Kuroneko yang lagi nangis deket WC tanpa menyentuh nasi gorengnya *Curhat Colongan* akan kembali memenuhi fandom HxH dengan karya abalnya #lah. Fic kali ini ada romance, humor dan….tragedi (Kuroneko : GYAAA! *lempar buku bahasa*) Yang pasti fic ini, didedikasikan untuk para Kiruretz Lover oleh YukiKuroneko, Author paling cakep sekompleks-_- Selamat Membaca!

**Disclaimer** : HxH bukan punya kita XD

**WARNING** : OOC , SAD ENDING , Jangan lupa tissue ! (Kuroneko masih ngegalau deket WC )

.

.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Di Kompeks perumahan OOKK (Orang-orang kece kacau) tampak Retz sedang menyeret kaki Killua dari kasur gara-gara dia gak mau bangun.

"Woi Killua ! Bangun gak lu ?! Kalo ngga, Makanan lu gw buang!" Teriak Retz sampai tetangga lainnya bangun semua dan melempari Retz dengan kaleng bekas.

"Bodo amet! Gw ga peduli !" Killua meronta-ronta untuk mengambil gulingnya yang bermotif sailor moon.

"Killua cepetan donk! Bantuin aku cuci baju" Pinta Gon dengan meong eyes jutsu (?).

"Lah itu kan kerjaannya Retz" Tolak Killua sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Retz.

"MAKSUD LU APA ?! LU KIRA GW PEMBANTU ?!" Teriak Retz sambil memutar-mutar kaki Killua.

"Lah emang iya kan ?" Jawab Killua, Alhasil nyawa Killua melayang.

"Udah ah! Hari ini, Gw mau shopping, Lu berdua yang bersihin rumah!" Suruh Retz.

"TI-TIDAAAAAAK !" Killua teriak-teriak sambil melempar bantal ke muka Retz.

"WARAS DIKIT KEK LU BERDUA!" teriak Gon OOC (?).

"Iya deh, iya…" Killua mulai menyuci baju "Eh, deterjennya mana?"

"Oh, kemaren kan Leorio ulang tahun, Nah si Hisoka kehabisan tepung, Trus dia ganti pake deterjen, Trus dia baru sadar pas Leorio kejang-kejang dan dari telinga dan hidungnya keluar busa.

"Dasar jomblo tua ga laku! Ada-ada aja!" Gerutu Killua OOC.

"Coba cek aja didalem mesin cuci , Mungkin masih ada sisa deterjen" Saran Gon sambil menarik-narik celana Killua yang bermotif Shugo Chara untuk dicuci (?).

"Udah ya pergi dulu, Jaa" Killua pun langsung _speechless _dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Retz pergi (?).

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"..Mungkin sebentar lagi"

.

.

"Tadaima" Ucap Retz dengan suara yang agak lesu. Dengan cepat Gon langsung menyambut Retz.

"Retz! Tolong gue! Killua!" Sambut Gon sambil ingusan dan nangis kejer (?).

"Kenapa Gon? Killua kenapa?" Tanya Retz.

"Itu! Killua kecemplung ke mesin cuci!" Ucap Gon panik.

"Lah?! Kok bisa?" Retz _sweatdrop_.

**Flashback **

"Coba aja lu liat deterjennya di dalem mesin cuci! Siapa tau masih ada sisa!" Kata Gon.

"Okelah" Killua menengok ke mesin cuci, sampai-sampai mukanya masuk ke lubang mesin cuci dan…

"Hwaa! Tolong gue Gon!" Killua menjerit sekeras mungkin karena dia nyungsep dan masuk ke mesin cuci.

WERRRRRR…

'Mati dah, nih mesin cuci gue nyalain _timer_!' ucap Killua dalam hati. Badannya sudah ikut terputar dengan baju kotor disekelilingnya.

Gon lari-lari menghampiri Killua yang muter-muter di mesin cuci dan terkejut. "Astaga!"

"Gon! Tolongin gue Gon! Tarik gue!" Tapi kata-kata Killua tidak didengarkan oleh Gon malahan Gon bersujud dan berlutut.

'Oh, Kami-sama… Tolonglah sahabat saya! Saya belum siap kehilangan sahabat saya! ;_; Saya masih ingin hidup bersamanya! Dia masih berhutang es teh manis pada saya! Dia juga belum punya pacar walau umurnya sudah setengah abad! (?)' batin Gon dengan lebaynya.

**Flashback OFF **

"Hah?! CEPET CABUT STOP KONTAKNYA! CEPET TARIK KILLUA!" Teriak Retz panik.

Retz dan Gon buru-buru menghampiri Killua yang keadaannya sudah nyaris mati =="

"Killua! Lu ngapain ampe nyemplung begitu! Nih, gue udah beli deterjen baru!" Bentak Retz sambil membantu Gon menarik tangan Killua.

"Kami-sama… Jangan bunuh aku, aku masih jomblo… Setidaknya biarkan aku pacaran dulu sebelum mati…" Ucap Killua pasrah.

Retz dan Gon yang mendengarnya hanya _speechless. _Hanya saja, sikap Retz lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Akhirnya, Kami-Sama membiarkanku tetap hidup" Killua akhirnya keluar dari mesin cuci terkutuk.

GEDEBUK!

"Apaan sih, Retz?! Napa lu tiba-tiba ngejitak pala gue?!" Teriak Killua.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan Killua!" Ucap Retz kesal. Killua agak bingung karena biasanya Retz tidak seperti ini, tapi Killua memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya ada apa dengannya, atau gak ntar dia bisa dijadiin sashimi -_-

"Terserah lu lah" Jawab Killua pasrah.

"Killua… GUE SALUT AMA LU!" Gon berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa tumben lu bilang begitu?" tanya Killua kebingungan.

Gon menunjuk ke arah rambut Killua yang sudah menjadi gumpalan afro dan warna nya rainbow akibat kena lunturan baju-baju tersebut.

"Buset dah! Baru aja kemaren gue keramas, ngabisin 5 sampoo nya Leorio udah begini! Apes amat gue! -_-" Gerutu Killua.

Retz hanya diam dan tertawa kecil saat melihat aksi Gon dan Killua.

"Sini kubenerin rambutmu!" Ucap Retz sambil menyirami rambut Killua dengan tip-ex yang sudah dicampur dengan cat putih (Lah? Kok mirip cerita All About Humor –w-?)

Killua duduk pasrah ala pose kucing sambil membiarkan rambutnya disiram cat dan tip-ex (?).

"Oh iya, Gon! Killua! Ntar kita makan malam di restoran bersama yuk! Kita jarang keluar makan bersama!" Ajak Retz.

"Hah? Kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Gon.

"Kenapa? Kamu gak mau?" Balas Retz.

"Gak, tumben aja…" Jawab Gon.

"Ya udah, kita beres-beres rumah dulu sebelum pergi!" Kata Retz.

Killua masih menatap Retz dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa?" Panggil Retz.

"Gak" Jawab Killua pelan.

Retz sudah lama tinggal bersama Killua dan Gon. Mereka tinggal sudah cukup lama, alasannya karena Retz dititipkan oleh seseorang saat dia berusia 3 tahun.

"Udah siap?" Tanya Retz yang sudah berpakaian rapi, dan tiba-tiba cengo ngeliat Killua yang masih guling-gulingan di lantai.

"HOI KILLUA! INI UDAH JEM 5!" Bentak Retz kencang sampai dilempari telur kampong dari tetangga (?).

"Ya emangnya kenapa?" Killua nyolotin Retz.

"Cepetan lah! Kita bakal pergi jem 6!"

"Bodo, peduli amat!"

"Woi!" Terjadilah perang di kamar Killua -_-

GEDUBRAK! PRAK! PRANG! MEOW! AU! GYA! ADA _EROHON_! SIALAN LU KILLUA! AAAA! (?) (Begitulah kira-kira suasananya -)

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang juga!" Kata Retz sambil menyeret Killua yang sudah pasrah seperti monyet dilempar pisang busuk #lah

~30 menit kemudian~

"Kita sampai!" Retz buru-buru turun dari mobilnya.

"Serius nih kita bakal makan di restoran ini?" Tanya Gon meragukan.

"Iya! Kenapa?"

"Habisnya… nama restorannya…"

**RESTORAN HKFC (HISOKA KENTUCKY FRIED CHIKEN) ***Hisoka lupa cara nulis ayam gimana* (YukiKuroneko : Bang KFC, pinjem nama ya #lah)

"Restorannya Hisoka woi! Ntar lu lagi makan ayam, didalemnya dikasih permen karet ama gulali loh! (?)" Ucap Killua sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Tapi resoran ini cukup terkenal loh! Liat!" Kata Retz sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk yang banyak dikerubungi orang-orang.

"Yaudah deh, toh ga ada salahnya buat nyobain!"

-Skip Time-

"Akhirnya setelah setengah abad menunggu, kita dapat tempat duduk juga!" Kata Gon.

"Nih menu nya!" Ucap Retz sambil memberikan daftar menu kepada Gon dan Killua.

"BUSET DAH! MAKANAN APAAN NIH?!" Teriak Killua yang kencengnya amit-amit.

_Daftar Menu :_

_Semur Pete Jengkol cah ayam Fried Chicken _

_Chicken gulali campur wasabi dan capit kepiting (?)_

_French Fries campur French Kiss #lah_

_NB : 'Udah noh, tuh menu cuma ada 3! Mau protes lu? SINI KALO BERANI!' ttd. Hisoka._

Retz, Gon dan Killua mati cengo ditempat. Bagaimana caranya restoran berantakan gini bisa laku?

"Sudah siap untuk memesan makanan?" Sapa seorang _waitress_ atau pelayan sambil menghampiri meja Killua.

"Ah, iya! Aku pesan….. es teh hangat deh!" Ucap Gon yang berhasil membuat sang pelayan cengo.

"Ano… dek, ga ada minuman-

"Kalo aku pesen es lemon tea. Tapi gak pake gula, gak pake lemon karena aku gak suka asem, sama gak pake teh juga karena pahit! Dah, gak pake lama ya!" Tambah Killua yang membuat sang pelayan nyaris meledak ngomelin mereka.

"Ada pesanan lain selain itu?" Tanya sang pelayan yang berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Keep Smile *joget Caesar* #lah

"Sama pesen menu lengkap paket A untuk 3 porsi ya!" Ucap Retz.

'Ada juga anak yang waras toh' batin sang pelayan sebelum pergi.

"Ano, Retz… memangnya ada menu seperti itu?" Tanya Gon. Lalu Gon hanya _sweatdrop _ketika tahu kalau ternyata menu yang sedang dia penggang itu salah. Itu menu 4 tahun yag lalu, tapi diganti karena gak laku.

Beberapa kemudian, tampak seorang pelayan datang untuk memberikan makanan yang baru saja ia pesan. Gon dan Killua langsung melahap seperti harimau liar yang diberikan daging zebra segar dan Retz makan dengan anggun ala kucing memakan mangsanya #lah. (Retz,Gon,Killua : KENAPA GUE DIUMPAMAKAN SEPERTI BINATANG?!)

"Nah, para tamu yang terhormat! Selamat datang di acara Restoran HKFC yang diadakan 2 tahun sekali! Yeeeyyy!" kata sang pelayan sambil melemparkan petasan di dalam ruangan.

"Pada acara kali ini, kami memberikan diskon 100%!" Lanjutnya.

Semua tamu udah pada kesenengan, begitu pula dengan Gon dan Killua.

"Tetapi semua pajak dan lain-lain ditanggung oleh tamu yang duduk disebelah kiri!~"

.

.

.

Killua.

"WUAANJJRIIT!" Killua berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Gua gak mau! Gantiin gua Gon!" Kata Killua sambil menarik tangan Gon.

"Eh?! Kok aku?! Aku gak bawa duit!" Balas Gon sambil menarik tangan Retz.

"KENAPA JADI AKU?!" Bentak Retz.

"TADI KATANYA LU YANG TRAKTIR!" Balas Killua.

"TAPI GUA GAK MAU BAYAR BUAT SEMUA ORANG DISINI KALI!" Timpal Retz.

Gon, Killua dan Retz mulai muter-muter tempat duduk.

"Hayoo~ Sisa waktunya tinggal 5 detik lagi loh!" Ucap sang pelayan.

'Sial! Kalau begini caranya…' Killua langsung menarik seorang tamu yang duduk disebelah mejanya. Tamu itu adalah…

.

.

.

Readers.

"KENAPA MALAH GUE?!" Readers ngamuk sekaligus seneng karena tangannya ditarik Killua~ #lah.

"Nah! Waktu habis~ Jadi, semua pajak dan lain-lain ditanggung oleh Mr./Mrs. (Nama Readers)!" Ucap sang pelayan sebelum menutup acara.

"Untung dompet gue selamat…" Kata Retz lega sambil berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Lu sih Killu! Kenapa lu milih tempat duduk yang di sebelah kiri?!" Bentak Gon.

"Yahh, habisnya… model taplak mejanya Hello Kitty sih!" Jawab Killua gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda misterius yang berjalan ke arah Retz.

GREP

Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Retz dan berkata "Terima kasih karena kalian selama ini mau menjaga Retz, sekarang biarkan saya membawanya pulang"

DEG

Spontan, Killua langsung marah dan menarik tangan Retz.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau langsung menarik tangan Retz?! Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Retz?!" Omel Killua.

"Bukannya tadi sudah saya katakana, saya datang kemari untuk menjemput Retz" Ucap pemuda itu santai. "Ayo kita pulang, Retz!"

"Jangan Retz! Kau masih ingin bersama kami kan?! Kau ga bakal pergi kan?!" Tanya Gon. Retz hanya terdiam dan menunduk lesu.

"Retz! Jawab!" Bentak Killua.

"…llua… Gon… maafkan aku…" Ucap Retz lirih.

"Retz?"

Retz langsung lari ke arah pemuda itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tunggu Retz!"

Killua hanya mengingat-ingat firasat buruknya tentang Retz dari tadi siang, spontan, Killua menggerakan kaki dan tubuhnya untuk mengejar mobil yang ditumpangi Retz.

"Retz! Dengarkan aku!" Teriak Killua dari depan kaca mobil.

Retz cukup kaget karena mendapati Killua yang ada disamping mobilnya.

"Retz! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" Ucap Killua.

Retz hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, Killua semakin emosi.

BRAK!

Killua membuka paksa pintu mobilnya dan menarik Retz keluar.

"Killua, apaan-

"Retz! Dengarkan aku!" Retz kaget dan terdiam.

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah kita! Kita sudah bersama selama 9 tahun, dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkan kami begitu saja?! Jelaskan ada apa ini, Retz!" Ucap Killua sambil menggenggam erat tangan Retz.

"Lepaskan aku-"

PLAK!

Retz menepis tangan Killua. Hal itu membuat Killua sangat shock.

"Pergi. Tinggalkan aku…" Ucapnya.

"Tapi-

"Aku tidak suka denganmu! Tinggalkan aku!" bentak Retz sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sialan! Retz!" Kali ini Killua tidak bisa membuka pintu mobilnya karena sudah dikunci oleh si pemuda tersebut.

Mobil pemuda itu berjalan secepat mungkin sehingga Killua tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"Sia! Retz!" Ucap Killua sambil terengah-engah.

"Killua…" Gon datang menghampiri Killua.

Killua tetap berlari menuju mobil Retz, tapi karena ini sudah malam hari, penglihatan Killua semakin buram dan-

DUAK! Killua menabrak odong-odong dan pingsan.

"Lah? Gon? Killua? Lu berdua ngapain disini?" tanya dua orang pemuda yang sedang membawa odong-odong tersebut.

"Leorio! Hisoka! Bukannya waktu itu kalian mau ke Zimbabwe?" Tanya Gon.

"Oh, itu, waktu itu pas di bandara tiketku kecemplung di toilet saat aku pipis, kalo tiket Hisoka hilang karena dia lupa taruh dimana, ternyata ketemu di stand permen karet tapi kita sudah ketinggalan pesawat!" Cerita Leorio panjang lebar.

"Sekarang ini kalian berdua sedang apa?" Lanjut Leorio.

"Aku… Retz…-

"Ukh…" Ucap Killua sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Ah! Killua! Kau sudah sadar?!" Kata Gon senang dan langsung memeluknya.

"…Kau siapa?"

"Eh? Killu-

"Kau siapa? Aku dimana?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Kuroneko : Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga jem 9! Ngantuk, tidur ah!

Yukineko : Tuh kan, cerita ini dibuat saat ultah Kuroneko.

Kuroneko : OII! YUKI! SINI LU!

Yukineko : Waduh, gue kabur ah! Jaa minna! Sampai ketemu di chapter 2!

NB: Cerita ini dan All About Humor sedang hiatus sementara karena YukiKuroneko sedang terkena penyakit UAS (?)


End file.
